Jareth marry Sarah
by Lindsey Randall
Summary: Jareth and Sarah love each other a lot.
1. Jareth see sarah

Once upon a time. There was a man his name is Jareth and Jareth is a Prince of the underground. His parents are high king and high queen of underground. One day Jareth went to the above ground. Jareth see the little girl play in the park near her home. Jareth walk to little girl. Jareth said to the little girl what your name. The little girl said to Jareth my name is Sarah.

Sarah said to Jareth I know you from the underground you become the goblin king in the goblin kingdom that I wish that my brother Toby be gone in the future. Jareth said to Sarah how do you know the future so fast in one day when you meet me today. Because I will stay with you in the castle in the goblin kingdom. Jareth is happy that Sarah stay with him in the goblin kingdom in the future. Jareth said to Sarah I have to go home now to be king in the goblin kingdom.

Jareth went home in the underground. Jareth said to his parents we have a problem on our hands because Sarah knows the future when she meets me today. I try to be nice to her but she love me a lot I know she will be my queen in the future. I can't wait to let it happen. His parents were talking to each other about Sarah. And they said to Jareth we are happy that you found your mate but you can't see Sarah again till she is 15 years old to make that wish to you.


	2. Sarah makes a wish

Once upon a time. There was a man his name is Jareth and Jareth is a Prince of the underground. His parents are high king and high queen of underground. One day Jareth went to the above ground. Jareth see the little girl play in the park near her home. Jareth walk to little girl. Jareth said to the little girl what your name. The little girl said to Jareth my name is Sarah.

Sarah said to Jareth I know you from the underground you become the goblin king in the goblin kingdom that I wish that my brother Toby be gone in the future. Jareth said to Sarah how do you know the future so fast in one day when you meet me today. Because I will stay with you in the castle in the goblin kingdom. Jareth is happy that Sarah stay with him in the goblin kingdom in the future. Jareth said to Sarah I have to go home now to be king in the goblin kingdom.

Jareth went home in the underground. Jareth said to his parents we have a problem on our hands because Sarah knows the future when she meets me today. I try to be nice to her but she love me a lot I know she will be my queen in the future. I can't wait to let it happen. His parents were talking to each other about Sarah. And they said to Jareth we are happy that you found your mate but you can't see Sarah again till she is 15 years old to make that wish to you.


	3. Jareth is a goblin king

Once upon a time. There was a man his name is Jareth and Jareth is a Prince of the underground. His parents are high king and high queen of underground. One day Jareth went to the above ground. Jareth see the little girl play in the park near her home. Jareth walk to little girl. Jareth said to the little girl what your name. The little girl said to Jareth my name is Sarah.

Sarah said to Jareth I know you from the underground you become the goblin king in the goblin kingdom that I wish that my brother Toby be gone in the future. Jareth said to Sarah how do you know the future so fast in one day when you meet me today. Because I will stay with you in the castle in the goblin kingdom. Jareth is happy that Sarah stay with him in the goblin kingdom in the future. Jareth said to Sarah I have to go home now to be king in the goblin kingdom.

Jareth went home in the underground. Jareth said to his parents we have a problem on our hands because Sarah knows the future when she meets me today. I try to be nice to her but she love me a lot I know she will be my queen in the future. I can't wait to let it happen. His parents were talking to each other about Sarah. And they said to Jareth we are happy that you found your mate but you can't see Sarah again till she is 15 years old to make that wish to you.


	4. Sarah stay with him

Once upon a time. There was a man his name is Jareth and Jareth is a Prince of the underground. His parents are high king and high queen of underground. One day Jareth went to the above ground. Jareth see the little girl play in the park near her home. Jareth walk to little girl. Jareth said to the little girl what your name. The little girl said to Jareth my name is Sarah.

Sarah said to Jareth I know you from the underground you become the goblin king in the goblin kingdom that I wish that my brother Toby be gone in the future. Jareth said to Sarah how do you know the future so fast in one day when you meet me today. Because I will stay with you in the castle in the goblin kingdom. Jareth is happy that Sarah stay with him in the goblin kingdom in the future. Jareth said to Sarah I have to go home now to be king in the goblin kingdom.

Jareth went home in the underground. Jareth said to his parents we have a problem on our hands because Sarah knows the future when she meets me today. I try to be nice to her but she love me a lot I know she will be my queen in the future. I can't wait to let it happen. His parents were talking to each other about Sarah. And they said to Jareth we are happy that you found your mate but you can't see Sarah again till she is 15 years old to make that wish to you.


End file.
